REVENGE!
by LeonKennedy1
Summary: A very familiar person steps back into the spotlight... Please R
1. Notes From An Unexpected Foe

The sky was filled with clouds. Loud thunder, and giant bolts of lightning could be seen from far away. Jill Valentine opened the door to her apartment, and walked in wet from the rain that had began just minutes earlier. As she closed the door, she noticed something on her coffee table... Leon Kennedy arrived home in his jeep from work. He quickly ran to the door of his place, trying to escape the rain. He walked in, and something didn't feel right to him. His bedroom light was on. He slowly took his gun out, and was ready to fire at anything that moved. He walked into his room, and saw that a note was on his dresser. He picked it up, and started to read it... The humm of a motor was getting louder as Chris, and Claire Redfield pulled up on a motorcycle. They both got off of the bike, and took off their helmets. "Long night, huh?" Claire said to Chris as they walked up the driveway. "Too long" Chris replied, as he was getting his house key out. It had stopped raining. Chris unlocked the door, and opened it. As soon as they walked in, a chill ran down their spines. Claire was the first to say something, "Man, this is creepy." Chris just walked into his room, and stretched out on his bed. He sighed as he thought of everything that happened earlier in the day. Claire went into her room, and shut the door behind her. As she turned around to lock it, there was a piece of paper under her door. She picked it up, and unfolded it.  
It read: "I will get you back for all of my suffering. Unless you want to be blown to bits, you will have to meet me at Central Park tomorrow night at midnight. I am watching your every move. Don't make the wrong decision, and by the way, some old friends will be there, so you won't be lonely. You may not know who I am.....yet, but you will find out, and you will pay for EVERYTHING! I will have my REVENGE!" Claire shivered as she folded the note. She walked out of her room to Chris's, and... Leon shook his head in discust as he ripped the letter into pieces, and threw them away. He sat on his couch, thinking of who it could be... Jill's eyes widened as she finished reading the note. She knew who it was, or she thought she did.   
Nobody slept the whole night. It was seven in the morning, and the sun was shining bright, when Leon recieved a phone call. "Hello?" Leon answered as he picked up the phone. A low, angry voice answered him back, "You will do everything the letter says, and will meet me in Central Park at midnight, tonight." "Who is-" Click. He had hung up. The phone rang, Chris, who was right by it, picked it up. "Hello?" "An old friend is back" Jill said on the reciever. "I know, Claire got a letter from him, and wants her to meet him in Central Park at midnight." "Are you going with her?" Jill asked. "I will be there the whole time." Chris said. "Wesker will pay for this, and I will make sure that he does." Chris added. "Well, I guess I will see you tonight" Jill said as she ended the phone call. "See you there" Chris said as she hung up.  
He hung the phone up, and walked into Claire's room. She was going over the note, over, and over again. "You don't have to do this. You can wait in the police station, while I go." Chris said to Claire. "No, I want to. It's not like the police station is any safer." Chris looked at his watch, "Ok, your choice." He walked out of her room. Leon was walking around his apartment, still thinking of who it could be. He looked up at the clock. It was one o'clock pm. "I still have eleven more hours to go." He silently said to himself. Jill stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her, as she walked into her room. She got some clothes out of her dresser, and wondered, as she changed, if anything bad was going to happen to her, or anybody else for that matter tonight.  
The sky was dark, for it was eleven o'clock at night. Chris, and Claire were the first to arrive, as their motorcycle hummed up to the park gates. They were pryed open by someone. They got off of the motorcycle, took off their helmets, "Let's wait for Jill" Claire said as she put her helmet on the bike. Chris nodded, "It'll be safer that way." A pair of headlights appeared, as a jeep pulled up beside the cycle. The door opened, and Leon stepped out of the jeep. Claire walked to him, "What are you doing here?" Leon reached into his pocket, and pulled out the letter, "I got this." Claire pulled the same note out of her back pocket, "Me too." Chris looked on at Leon in suspition. Leon looked at the giant, steel gates, "Who did this?" Claire put the letter back in her pocket, "I think I have an idea to who it might be." Leon looked at Claire, "Do I even know this person?" Claire looked back at Leon, "I guess so if you got one." A car pulled up, and Jill stepped out. Leon, and Claire looked back at Jill. She sighed as she walked to Chris, "Well, we're here. Let's go in now."  
Chris was the first to go through the gate. The others followed behind. It was very damp, and muddy as they walked to the middle of the park. The only sources of light were the park lights, which didn't glow too bright, but there were many of them to give off a good amount of light. As they walked down the wet, cement sidewalk to the center, a voice interrupted them in their path, "Now that you've all made it, I will reveal myself, and give you your surprises." "What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Chris yelled in anger. Leon squinted his eyes, and saw something moving in a tree above them. "Look out!" Leon yelled, and dove into Chris, knocking him out of the way. A hunter jumped down where Chris stood, and screamed.  
BANG! The hunter fell in a pool of his own blood. Jill had her gun drawn at the dead creature. She stared at it for a minute, and put her gun away. Chris, and Leon got up, Chris looked at Leon, "Thanks." Leon looked back at him, "It's my job." Chris walked over to Jill, avoiding the monster's dead body. "Nice shot" Claire said from behind her. "I'll have to say the same" Chris said walking to her. He stopped beside her, and the three of them looked in terror at Leon. Leon looked back at them, "What?" Their eyes were wide open as Chris pulled his gun, and pointed it directly towards Leon. "What are you doing?" Leon asked, as Chris walked towards him, with his gun drawn. BANG! Leon was stiff as a board as the body of a licker fell to his feet. "Jesus" Leon whispered.  
"Well, where are you?" Claire yelled into the darkness, "Show yourself!" The voice went over the speakers again, "So you still have what it takes, huh? Ok then, so be it. But I must warn you, I will put an end to you all." It grew silent as the voice stopped. A large shadow appeared befor them. "Chris stepped forward, "Alright Wesker, let's go!" The man took a step forward. He chuckled, "You actually think he's still alive?" The shadow walked into the light of a park lamp, and was reavealed. Leon, and Claire gasped. William Birkin! "I will make you all suffer for my pain, and for my daughter, being taken away from me!" Leon pulled his magnum out, and a laser pointed at Birkin's head, "You yourself was the reason your daughter was taken away. I'll finish you once, and for all."  
"I don't think so." A voice called from behind him. Footsteps were heard as the person walked up behind William. Leon looked in shock, as Ada Wong stood next to William. "He will be avenged, and there is nothing you can do about it." Leon pointed the gun at Ada, and then back at William. "Damnit" he said to himself. Claire stepped next to Leon, and pulled a gun out on Ada, "Your just as human as us. So what's keeping me from shooting you right now?" Ada looked at Claire, and winked. Claire was confused, but for some reason pointed her gun away from Ada, and at Birkin. "What the hell" Leon thought.  
Jill, and Chris stood behind Leon, and Claire waiting for something to happen, but didn't have their guns drawn. Birkin smiled as he, and Ada turned around, and walked back into the darkness. "HEY!" Leon shouted. He, Claire, Jill, and Chris ran after the both of them, but they had disappeared, into a tiny little shack, next to a dead tree, in the corner of the park. As they walked toward the door, a loud yell was heard from inside of the shack. Leon hesitated, as he slowly turned the rusty doorknob. When he opened the door, they were all overwhelmed with they site of a giant, broken tube in the middle of the room. They entered, and there was a secret door next to the tube. Chris walked over to it, and opened it. Claire, and Jill were examining the tube.  
Leon, and Chris were looking down the steamy, hot hole. "They went down here" Chris said, as he, and Leon were climbing down the ladder in pursuit of William, and Ada. Chris, was the first one down. Leon, Claire, and Jill followed after. Tubes everywhere. All around them. Jill walked up to a tube beside her, and read the label, 'Bradley Vickers'. "Chris, Come here." Chris looked over to Jill, and walked to her, "What's wrong?" He looked at the tube, and inside was the body of Brad Vickers. "Oh, my god!" Chris said to himself. Leon, and Claire examined the other tubes. Claire noticed a tube that stood out from all the rest. She walked over to it, and recognized the subject.  
A tear came down her cheek as she read the label. It read 'Steven Burnside'. Chris walked behind her, and put his arm around her, "It's ok, let's go." They both walked away, and to Leon, who was looking at a container, "Who's this?" Chris asked from behind Leon. Leon looked back at Chris, and Claire, and saw that Claire had been trying to hold her tears back, "It's Annett Birkin. William's wife." Chris glared at it for a moment, and then turned to Leon, "It's time we moved on." Leon looked back, "alright." Jill walked behind them, and they made their way to an elevator in the corner of the room. Leon pressed the button, and the elevator doors opened.  
As they stepped in, and the doors closed, a thump was heard on the top of the elevator. They all looked up. Chris had his gun gripped in his hands, ready for action. They heard the thump again as the elevator was moving down. The elevator stopped, and the doors slowly opened, with three rotting, skinless zombies at the doors, waiting for them. Leon, Chris, and Jill fired at the zombies, and one by one, they all three fell to their knees, and collapsed. Claire was still trying not to cry, as she watched them. They stepped out of the elevator, and aproached a pair of steel double doors, with the logo of Umbrella on them.  
Chris kicked the door in, and ran inside with his gun drawn. But nobody was inside. It was an empy room with desks. BANG! Chris fell. Jill, and Claire ran to his side, while Leon looked around the room, with his gun in hand. Chris was bleeding, and needed medical attention bad. Leon looked at Chris on the ground, "Is he ok?" Jill looked back at Leon, "He needs help, badly." Leon walked by Claire, and kneeled down, next to Chris. Chris was consious, but hurt. Leon put his gun on the floor, "There has to be a first aid kit somewhere around here." As he went to pick his gun back up, BANG! A bullet hit Leon in his side, and he fell, holding onto the wound. Claire, and Jill jumped as he fell to his side. "NO!" That was the last word Leon heard as he blacked out.  
A chuckle came from doors of the entrance, as William Birkin, and Ada stepped in. Ada looked down at Leon, and Chris. William pulled a gun out, and aimed it at Claire, and Jill. All they could do was look up in horror as he was about to pull the trigger. "Which one first? Should it be you, you, or, oh, maybe one of the two casualties you have there." He pointed the gun at Chris, and then at Leon. "No, I think I'll have more fun with you two first, then them later, when they awaken, that is IF they awaken. Ada, you take her, and I'll take the one who ruined my plans. Ada pointed her gun at Jill, who was kneeling on the floor, and Birkin pointed his gun at Claire, who too was kneeling on the floor next to her.  
"On my mark" William said to Ada. "One, two,--" Ada aimed the gun from Jill to William's head. William's eyes widened, "What do you think you are doing?" Ada clearly responded, "You are the only one who is going to die here." Just as soon as she finished, William quickly knocked the gun out of her hand, and took it. William pointed both guns at Ada's head, "I don't think so." A red dot appeared on William's back.. As William pulled the hammers back, BANG! William was shot in the back. William turned away from Ada, and onto Chris "What in damn hell?" Chris looked in terror as William lowered both guns at him. "Now I will see you die fully awake." Claire layed her body over his, "You'll have to take me with him." He started to chuckle "The more, the better." All of the sudden, another red dot appeared on his chest. It slowly moved to his head. William pulled the hammers back, and BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! William hit the ground. Leon had his gun drawn on William's body, laying on the cold marble floor. CLICK! CLICK! Ada, and Jill rushed to his side.  
The double doors to the outside opened as Claire, Ada, and Jill, helped Leon, and Chris out. Three Police cars, and an ambulance were waiting for them. Three paramedics ran to Chris, and Leon with two strechers. They put them on the stretchers, and rushed them to the ambulance, to be bandaged up. Jill, Claire, and Ada followed behind, and stepped into the ambulance with them, as police were trying to question them. The doors to the ambulance shut, and it pulled out of the park's driveway, past their vehicles, and down the street, towards the hospital.  
Police were inspecting the building, when one officer called from below, "Hey, Donald, I think you should come see this." The officer grunted, and climbed down the ladder, and into the steamy room filled with tubes. "What are all of these giant tubes for?" He looked around the room, "There are people in them!" A voice called from behind the officer, "Nobody was found downstairs." The officer looked at him in confusion, "You sure? They said William Birkin's body was down there." The other cop looked back at the officer, "Yeah, nothing, we looked everywhere" Someone yelled out, "Hey, boss, come check this out." He walked to a person by an empty tube. This tube was in the very back hidden from the others. The cop pointed at the tube, "This is the only empty one." The officer looked at the tube, "What's the name on the label?" The inscription on the label read the name 'Albert Wesker' 


	2. The Hospital

The hospital was dim, for it was four in the morning. Leon Kennedy, and Chris Redfield were in hospital beds next to each other. Leon was asleep, and Chris was watching the tv hanging on the wall. Nothing was really on, except advertisments. Claire, and Ada was asleep in a chair next to the tv along with Jill. A clerk was sitting in a desk, behind a winow, reading a magazine, when the entrance doors opened. She looked up from reading, and saw a man dressed in black with a pair shades on, and his dirty blonde hair was combed back. He made his way to the window, and stared at the clerk. The clerk mad no attempt to look back at him. She continued to read her magazine, and the man knocked on the window. The clerk looked up, "Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute." The man fixed his shades, and in a calm, deep voice he said, "No, how's about now." The snobby clerk looked up at him, "Look if you don't sit down, and wait, I'll have to call security. Got it?" The man turned around, and with a fast twist, he smashed through the window with his fist, and grabbed the clerk, "You either tell me what I want to know, or I'll dispose of you right now."   
She pressed a button underneath the table repeatedly. The man looked down, and looked back up as he shook his head, "You people just don't get it do you?" He threw the clerk out from behind her desk, and into a wall, where she layed in pain. The man climbed through the window, and looked into the computer monitor. "Hmm, room 276, huh? This will be plenty of fun." He climbed back out of the window, and was greeted with four security guards, "Hey you, freeze!" He looked at the guards, and smiled, as he walked towards them. One guard was shaking, "Shoot him NOW!" They started to fire at him. He walked towards them, as they backed up, firing at him. Then with a sudden rush, The man punched two of the guards, and the flew into a wall, breaking it. The other two guards kept firing at him. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Both gaurds looked at their guns, and dropped them as the man approached them. A woman was out of the parking lot, and to the hospital, when a window shattered, and the body of a security guard was thrown to her feet. She screamed, as she ran back to her car.  
The last guard reached for his radio, and with one puch, he flew out of another window. "Man, I hate guns." The man said as he rubbed his hands together. He pressed the button for the elevator, and waited. Jill was at a vending machine, getting something to eat, when she felt a presence around her. She quivered, and walked back to the room. As she walked back, she heard a low, long moan coming from a room down the hall. She reached into her pocket for her gun, but realized the police took their guns from them. She slowly walked to the door, and peeked inside, as the moans continued. It was an old man. He was having a dream. In relief, Jill walked back to the room, when something quickly climbed up, scattered from the window. She froze, as she watched the window. Finally, she got enough courage to walk to the room. As she entered, Chris had fallen asleep, and Leon was just waking up. "You feeling better" Jill asked. Leon looked up at Jill, "Alot better." Jill smiled, "Good." She sat back down in a chair next to Claire. Leon looked up, and started to watch the tv, while Jill read a magazine. Leon yawned, "What time is it?" Jill looked at her watch, "Almost five."   
Heavy footsteps were heard coming down the hall towards the room. Claire was awakened by the footsteps. Chris's eyes were wide open as the footsteps approached them, "It's him" Chris whispered, and he quickly closed his eyes. Jill was in a state of panic when she heard Chris's words. "What are you talking about? Who?" She stood up, and nudged Claire, "Wake up Claire" she said in a soft tone. The footsteps stopped at the door, but nothing was seen. Leon slowly got up, and grabbed a pan from under his bed, as he walked to the door. When he made it to the door, he was cut off by a tall figure. He pushed Leon out of the way, and walked towards Chris who was supposedly asleep. Jill looked at the man, and knew who it was, "Wesker" she said to herself. She reached in her jacket and grabbed a knife hidden in a pocket. She dove on Wesker, and stabbed him repeatedly. Wesker grabbed her arm, and threw her down hard. CLANK! Leon hit Wesker in the back of the head as hard as he could, with all of his might. Wesker flinched alittle, but then turned around to Leon, who picked up Jill's knife, and had it clinched tight in his hand. Wesker walked towards Leon as he shook his head. When all of the sudden, a shuffling noise was heard behind him.  
Wesker turned around to discover that Chris was reaching down for something. He approached Chris, and Chris snapped back up with a gun to Wesker's head, BANG! Ada, and Claire awakened from their sleep. Wesker fell to his knees, and then hit the cold ground, face first. Leon walked over to Jill, and reached his hand down to her. She grabbed his hand, and he helped her up, "You dropped this." Jill took the knife, "Thanks." Chris stood up, and looked at the startled group, "We have to leave, now." Ada nodded, and they all grabbed their belongings. "Wait a minute" Leon said from behind. He took his clothes from a bag by the bed, and went into the bathroom. Chris looked down at his hospital gown, and looked at Claire, "I think I'll do the same." Claire, and Jill smiled, "I think you should too." Leon stepped out in a plain white t-shirt, with blue jeans, and boots.  
Chris took some clothes out of a bag, and went into the bathroom. Ada looked over to the bed, and noticed something, "Oh, no." Jill, Claire, and Leon looked, and saw that Wesker was gone. Leon walked over to where he was laying, "Where'd he go?" Leon walked back to the door, and Chris stepped out, with almost the same thing Leon had on, except his shirt was black. Chris saw that Wesker was gone, and immediately walked out of the door. The rest followed behind him. As they walked to the hospital exit, they saw the destruction that Wesker had caused. The clerk was still laying against the wall. They walked out of the doors, and saw the two guards that were thrown out of the windows. Claire looked on in horror, "Why would he do such a thing?" Chris looked back at Claire, "For the money." Jill looked up from the guards at Chris, "I don't think it's about the Money any more." Chris started walking to the parking lot.  
Ada ran to catch up with Chris, "Where are we going?" Chris stopped, and looked back at the rest of the three who were confused, "WE aren't going anywhere, I am going to stop Wesker once, and for all." Claire walked to Chris's side, "I'm going too." Leon walked next to Claire, "If she's going, then so am I." Ada looked at Chris, "I am with everyone else." Jill looked at Claire, Ada, Leon, then over to Chris, "I'll do anything to stop Wesker." Chris looked in anger, "Fine, but you all will have to keep up." They nodded, and Claire walked over to a red car, and pulled out a lock pick. She picked the lock, and opened the door, "Great, does anyone know how to hotwire a car?" Leon walked to the car door, and looked at the panel on the steering wheel, "I've got this one." He tore the panel off, and hotwired the car. As Leon got up, Claire got in his way, "Impressive." Leon smiled, "I learned that in training." Claire lifted an eyebrow, "They teach you that kind of stuff?"   
Claire chuckled as she walked to the other side of the car, and got in the passenger seat. Chris got in the driver's seat, Leon, Jill, and Ada got into the back seat. Chris was driving out of the parking lot, when Jill asked, "Where are we going?" Chris looked back, "We're going to a place Wesker told me about. He told me if I ever needed to find him, I'll find him at a secret underground laboratory underneath the police department." Claire leaned back in the seat, and looked at Leon, "Sounds familiar, huh?" Leon looked down at the floor, "Too familiar." The car drove off into the dawn of a new day as they left for the police department. 


	3. The Laboratory- Wesker's End

The car silently pulled up into the parking lot of the police department. It came to a stop in front of the building. They stepped out of the car while a small breeze went by them. They closed the car doors behind them as they made their way to the police department Chris pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Claire stepped in front of Chris's way, and pulled her lockpick out of her pocket. She jiggled the lock, but it wouldn't work. Claire pulled the lockpick out, and put it back into her pocket, "Damn. It won't work." Chris pulled his gun out, and aimed at the lock. "Wait! Don't shoot!" Chris looked back at Leon, "The alarm will go off, and police will be here within five seconds to take us back." He slowly put his gun back into his pocket, "Your right, but where are they now?" Leon shrugged his shoulders. Chris pulled out his gun again, and aimed at the lock. BANG! The lock flew off of the door, and hit the ground.   
The alarm didn't sound. Leon looked confused as he followed Chris inside of the department. Claire was about to walk in, when something caught her attention. She looked up, and from a window on the second story, Wesker was watching her. She looked back down, "Chris, come here quick!" Chris ran to her as fast as he could. Claire pointed up at the window, and Chris looked. Nothing was there. Chris was still looking at the window, "What is it?" Claire slowly looked back down, "Nothing, I thought I saw something." Chris looked at Claire. Claire walked into the police department where the rest were. Leon greeted her at the door, "What was it?" Claire looked past him, and at the front desk, "It was nothing." Chris walked in, and put his gun into his pocket.  
Claire walked to the front desk, and opened a drawer. It had two guns inside of it. Claire pulled them out, "Leon, catch." She threw a gun to Leon, as he quickly caught it. He examined it, "Fully loaded." Claire closed the drawer, and Jill waked to her side, "Where is this secret laboratory?" Claire looked at Jill, "It's underneath the department. There's a secret elevator in the basement." Jill nodded, and looked over to Ada, who was looking for something around the stair case. Jill approached Ada, "What are you doing?" Ada looked back at Jill, and noticed that everyone was looking at her, "There is a keycard around here somewhere." Chris smiled, "What keycard? The only keycard around here is the-" He was cut of when Ada pulled a keycard out of a pile of papers on the floor. "This keycard. It will unlock everything in the laboratory." Chris looked in astonishment as she held the card in her hands, "How did you know about that?" Ada looked back at Chris, "I have my ways."  
Chris snapped out of his trance, "Let's get going to the elevator." Leon grabbed Claire's shoulder, and whispered, "There aren't any police officers here. It's happening again." Claire looked straight forward, and whispered back, "If it is, Wesker will still be the first on my list to take care of." Leon let go of her shoulder, and caught up with the rest of the group, while Claire did the same. Chris pushed the elevator button, as they waited. The elevator doors opened, and out flew a flock of crows. "Everyone, run into the elevator!" They ran into the elevator, and the flock flew at them as Jill presed the button in panic. The doors slowly closed, and all that could be heard were the thumps the crow made as they hit the doors. They were all silent as the elevator made it's way down to the basement.  
The doors slowly opened, and everyone stepped out. The room was filled with darkness. Leon pulled a lighter of his pocket, and lit it. It didn't help much, but it gave out enough light to see. Ada, Chris, Claire, and Jill slowly followed Leon as he walked to the end of the room, looking for the elevator. TINK! TINK!...TINK! TINK! Everyone froze, and looked around, but couldn't see a thing. As Leon looked back, the face of Wesker was seen in the light, he jumped back, and dropped the lighter, "Christ!" Everyone was looking into the darkness, as the lighter went out. "What the hell happened?" The small light appeared again as Leon stood up with it, "Did you see that?" Ada was the first to answer, "See what?" Leon sighed, and started to walk again, while the rest followed.  
They finally made made it to the elevator. Leon lowered the lighter to reveal two buttons on a panel. Chris pushed a button, and a loud humming noise sounded as the elevator doors opened. A light went on when the doors opened. They all stepped in as the light flickered. Leon put the lighter away, as the doors closed. The elevator made the same humming noise as it went lower into the ground. Chris pulled his gun out, and cocked it, "I've got first dibs on him when we get there." Leon, and Claire pulled their guns out, and got ready for the elevator doors to open. The doors opened, and a rush of cold air filled the elevator. Ada shivered. Chris was the first to step out of the elevator. He, Claire, and Leon had their guns drawn. Jill, and Ada stayed behind them.  
They walked down a hallway with doors down both sides. One door was titled 'Weapon storage'. The group stopped, and Leon turned the knob, but the door didn't move. Ada rushed forward, and swiped the card through the slot. A green light went on. Leon looked at Ada, and then opened the door. They slowly walked into the small room. Jill flipped a switch in the room, and a light came on, revealing weapons galore. Jill, and Ada opened a locker in the corner of the room. Jill pulled out a grenade launcher, and Ada pulled out a magnum. Leon looked on a shelf, and found a rocket launcher. He looked down at the handgun he had in his hand, and laid it on the table as he reached for the rocket launcher. Chris found a gatling gun, and Claire put her handgun down, and grabbed a flame thrower.   
Jill looked around, "Everyone ready?" Leon grabbed 5 missiles, and put them into a bag that he found on the floor. They all walked out of the weapons room, and followed Chris down the hall, and towards the laboratory. As they walked, it got colder, and colder. A pair of double doors laid at the end of the hallway. Chris pushed on one of the doors, and it slowly opened, bringing in more cold air. When they all stepped into the laboratory, they all gazed in awe, for a giant power terminal laid in the center of the room. Leon loaded a missile into the launcher, "Well, what happens next?" Chris looked at the terminal, "We wait." A loud chuckle echoed in the giant laboratory. "I see that you have all made it to the weapon storage room. Well it's too bad they won't help much do to my abilities, and power."  
Chris walked to the terminal, "C'mon, fight me now! I'll even put my gun down." He dropped his gun, as he circled the terminal. The chuckle echoed again, "Fiesty today I see. Well, I'll give myself the benefit, and I'll have a little practice. Wesker appeared from behind the terminal, and walked slowly towards Chris. Chris ran at wesker, and punched him in the face. Wesker didn't flinch. As Wesker looked into Chris's eyes with hate, he responded, "My turn." Wesker punched Chris, and he flew back into Ada, knocking her magnum across the room. Wesker chuckled. Leon put the rocket launcher on his shoulder, and aimed at Wesker. Wesker looked at Leon with his red, glowing eyes. He choked up, as he pushed the button. The missile hit Wesker in his chest, and Wesker flew into the terminal, crashing onto the ground.  
Jill walked up to Wesker who was in pain, "I've been waiting for this day a long time." She pulled the trigger, and CLICK, CLICK. Wesker smiled, and Jill looked in terror as shook his head. SMACK! Jill flew into a wall as Wesker kicked her in the face. Ada picked her magnum up, and then Leon, and Claire, and Ada ran to Wesker. Claire pulled the handle on the flame thrower, and Wesker's eyes widened as a giant flame engulfed him. Leon was ready to launch a missile at him when she was through. Claire stopped, as she panted. She leaned over Wesker, "You're done for." As they looked at wesker's burned, deformed face, they noticed a detonation switch on the terminal, "Let's take him out once, and for all." Leon, and Claire nodded, as she reached for the switch, Wesker's eyes opened.  
SMACK! Ada flew over to where Chris was laying. Leon grabbed the launcher, but Wesker punched him, and he flew over to where Jill was laying. Claire backed away, with the flame thrower in hand. She pulled the handle back, but Wesker quickly rammed her into the wall, making an imprint as she hit it. Everyone regained consious as Wesker laughed, "You all have failed once again to kill me. You can kill William Birkin, but I am unstoppable!" From behind, a hand grabbed the rocket launcher off of the ground. "I will take care of all of you." Wesker pulled the switch down, and a voice came on, "The detonation system has been activated. Self destruction will take effect in ten minutes." Wesker walked over to Chris, "You thought you, and STARS could stop me? I don't think so. NOBODY CAN STOP ME!" As he turned around, the rocket launcher was in his face.  
Wesker looked in surpirise as Barry Burton stood with the rocket launcher. "It's because of you, that most of the STARS members are dead. It's because of you, that everything has turned out this way, and it's because of you, that your fate will end here." Wesker looked Barry in his eyes, "If you kill me, you, and your family will pay dearly for it." Barry turned tense. "You can't threaten me, or my family. Not anymore." Barry pressed the button, and a missile launched into Weskers face. He flew through a wall, and into the next room. "Self destruction will take effect in five minutes." Barry helped Chris, Leon, Ada, Jill, and Claire up. Jill looked up at Barry, "I can't believe it." Barry smiled, and they all made their way out of the laboratory. They stepped out of the elevator, and went to a set of stairs that led to the roof. A door on the roof flung open as they all walked out onto the helipad, where a rescue helicopter was waiting for them. One after another, they all made it into the helicopter. The helicopter slowly lifted off of the helipad, and flew off into the dusk.  
Wesker's body was layed out on the cold concrete floor. A finger twitched. "Self destruct will take effect in five, four, three, two, one." Leon, Claire, Chris, Jill, Ada, and Barry watched the explosion from the helicopter, as they flew into the beggining of a new night. 


	4. Another Note

The helicopter slowly came down to a landing. The helicopter doors opened, and Leon, Claire, Jill, Ada, Chris, and Barry stepped out of the helicopter, and onto the fresh wet helipad of an abandoned airport strip. Chris was leaning against the side of the helicopter as the rest were getting something to eat from the vending machine inside of the front office. Barry was the first to come back to the helicopter. Chris walked to Barry, "How did you know where we were?" Barry took a bite of a candy bar, "I recieved a note from Dr. Birkin. I went to Central Park, and followed you, while keeping cover. Then when the time came, I helped you all out." Chris nodded, "Thanks" Barry dropped the wrapper, and finished the rest of the candy bar, "Anytime." Leon, and Jill were the next to make it back to the helicopter. Leon walked next to Barry, and Chris, "So, are we getting home anytime soon?" Jill looked at Chris, and then at Barry, "I hope sometime soon." Claire, and Ada walked out of the front office, talking about something, and walking to the chopper. Barry looked back at the two, "Is there any gas around here?"  
Leon, and Chris looked behind them and their surroundings, "I don't see anything." Chris squinted at something in a hanger, "Wait, I think there could be some in there." Barry nodded, and walked to the hanger with Chris. Leon, and Jill remained at the chopper. Claire, and Ada made it to the chopper next to them. Claire looked off at Chris, and Barry, "Where are they going?" Jill looked over, "They went to get gas for the helicopter." Barry, and Chris opened the hanger door, and walked in. It was darker than the night outside. Chris flipped a switch next to the door, and the lights brightened the hanger, and revealed a giant airplane. It was as bright inside of the hanger as if it were day. Barry looked around the hanger, and next to a large panel to the right of the plane, there was a full tank of gas, Barry smiled, "There it is."   
Ada, Jill, Claire, and Leon were in the helicopter, waiting for them to return with the gas. Leon looked outside of the tinted front window of the helicopter, and saw Chris, and Barry walk out of the hanger with gas, "They found some gas." The other three looked out of the window, and smiled as the sight of the gas was a great sign. Leon jumped out of the helicopter to help with the gas. Barry took the cap off, and they filled the tank up with gas. They put the barrel down, and Barry put the cap back on, "We'll be back home in no time." Leon climbed into the back of the chopper, while Barry, and Chris climbed into the front. The helicopter slowly made it's way into the air, and moved forward into the night sky. Ada yawned as the silent flight was just about to end. Barry looked in the back at everyone, "We're landing now, so get ready to get off." Claire sighs, "We're finally home."  
The helicopter came down for a landing right in front of Central Park. Their vehicles were still there. Leon looked down at his jeep, "I've gotta get some sleep." Ada looked down as they made a landing in the middle of the road. Leon looked at Ada, "Where are you going?" Ada kept looking down at the ground as the doors opened, "I have a way out, My car is on the other side of the park." Leon shrugged, "Well, do you need a lift to your car?" Ada looked back, "No, that's ok." Leon got out of his seat, and jumped out of the helicopter. Claire, and Chris had their helmets on, and had the motor running on their cycle. Jill was in her car putting on her seatbelt, Leon closed the door to his jeep, as Ada walked to her car, and Barry was going to follow Chris, and Claire home in Jill's car. The helicopter was still in the middle of the street. It didn't matter that much because there were no police officers to catch them.  
Leon's jeep slowly pulled up into his driveway. As the jeep door opened, Leon paused for a moment, and looked at his window. The lights were off. He shook off any ideas about Birkin, or Wesker coming back to haunt him. He walked to his front door and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He dangled through them as he reached the front door. As he unlocked it, he heard a noise coming from inside. The keys hung in the lock as he pulled out the gun he had gotten from Claire. With his gun drawn, he slowly unlocked the door. As it slowly creaked open, he reached his hand in, and flipped the light switch on. The lights came on and revealed nothing, but his living room. It was just the same way it was before he left. Leon sighed as he sat down on his couch.  
He rubbed his eyes, and thought for a moment. He quit rubbing them, and opened his eyes. A note was on his coffee table. He slowly leaned forward, and took the note. As he unfloded it, he suddenly shivered. The note read, "THIS IS NOT OVER.... WILLIAM BIRKIN MAY BE DEAD, BUT I'VE HIDDEN HIM SOMEWHERE NOONE CAN FIND HIM! HIS OWN SERUM CAN'T EVEN HELP HIM. I AM WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE. EVERYONE YOU KNOW WILL BE DECIMATED. YOUR FUTURE WILL BE HELD IN MY HANDS, AS IS EVERYONE WHO STOOD IN MY WAY BEFORE." Jill read on in horror as the note's words echoed in her mind. Claire read as a sense of paranoia fell over her. Chris was breathing hard, and he balled his fist as he read the note. A chill ran down Leon's spine as the note came to an end. "WHY AM I DOING THIS, YOU MAY ASK? THIS IS REVENGE FOR WILLIAM BIRKIN, AND ALBERT WESKER... Leon was in shock as he saw the signature at the bottom of the note,  
  
SIGNED YOURS TRULY, ADA WONG. 


	5. Two Familiar Fiends

"SON OF A BITCH!" Chris shouted as he crumbled the note, and threw it hard against the wall. "I knew she would screw us like this. You can't trust someone like that, she's working for Umbrella for crying out loud!" Claire put her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, I'm sure she isn't the one up to this." Chris was breathing hard, "I know it's her. Who else is left? Wesker went up with the rest of the underground laboratory, and Birkin is dead. We shot him, and according to the letter, he couldn't even be saved by his own serum." Claire sighed. The phone rang as Chris opened his dresser drawer, and reached inside. Claire ran to the phone, and answered it, "Hello?" "Meet me in Central Park NOW!" the voice said angrily to Claire. Claire looked confused, "Is this-" The phone went dead. All electricity in the house went out. "Claire" called Chris from his room, "Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine" she answered back.  
A pair of footsteps suddenly came towards Claire. She couldn't see anything but the sound that pierced through the darkness. They were getting closer, and closer. Something grabbed her arm, and she screamed. "Hey, calm down! It's only me." Chris said calmly. Claire was alittle calmer, but still alarmed, "Don't ever do that again." Chris blindly reached his hand onto a coffee table next to them, and picked up a flashlight. "Who was that?" Chris asked as he shook the flashlight. Claire took a breath as she answered, "It was...Wesker. He said to meet him in Central Park." A beam of light hit the wall next to Claire as he looked at her in confusion. Chris looked around his shoulder with the flashlight, "What happened?" Claire asked. Chris turned back around, "I have no clue. C'mon, it's time to go." Claire looked down at Chris' shaken hand. A gun was in his grip.  
The door to Leon's jeep slowly closed as he hesitated whether to go or not. The door closed, and the jeep roared to a start as he pulled out of his driveway. Jill, and Barry were already halfway to the park as Jill thought of ending it once, and for all. Barry was annoyed about having to leave once more, and not resting. They finally made it to the park's familiar entrance. Jill, and Barry stepped out of the car. The helicopter was gone. Leon's jeep pulled up to the entrance as Barry, and Jill looked through the giant gaping hole in the gate leading to the park. The park lights lit the park with an eery glow. Leon walked up to Barry, "I see you got one too." Barry turn away from the park, and looked at Leon, "I just hope we finish this once, and for all," Barry said in a calm tone as he turned back around to look at the park. The humming of Claire's motorcycle came in from behind the group as they turned around to look. Chris, and Claire got off of the cycle, and slowly took their helmets off.  
As they placed their helmets on the bike, and loud yell was heard from inside the park. And it wasn't the yell from a victim. Jill stepped back from the gate, "No. No, it can't be." Barry looked back at her, "What is it?" Jill shook her head as Barry's words echoed in her mind. "Not again," Jill repeated to herself. Chris walked up to Jill as Claire walked to Leon. Claire took a pair of gloves off as she confronted Leon, "I never thought she would-" Leon interupted her, "She didn't. I'm positive it wasn't her." Claire looked distraught, "Who else could it be?" Leon looked at the paved sidewalk, and sighed. Jill was still in terror to hear the yell coming from inside of the darkness of the park. Chris, and Barry both were calming her down as Leon, and Claire walked to them. Leon looked at the three, "What's wrong?" Jill looked back at Leon, "It's nothing, nothing at all."   
Chris pulled on the handle which belonged to the gate, and with a slow, long creak, it came to an open. Everyone pulled their weapons out, and began to walk down the long path into the darkness of the park. Strange noises echoed into the air as they slowly followed the path into the unknown. A giant beam of light cut through the midnight sky, and onto the group. Everyone looked up, and saw the from of someone standing behind the source of the light. Nobody could make it out, but they knew someone was there. The form spoke out, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Before anyone could answer, the figure fell down onto his back as a dog-like creature pounced onto him and took a hold of his neck with it's large jaws. The man screamed, and Chris aimed his gun, and fired. The dog yelped, and fell onto it's side.  
Jill ran to the man, and picked up his arm. She felt for a pulse, but it was a dead response. Jill stood up as the growl of the dog made it's presence known. The dog leaped up, and onto Claire, knocking her gun out of her hand. Barry ran, and kicked the dog off as he fired three shots into the animal. It didn't get back up. "Man I hate those things," Jill said as Barry helped her to her feet, and she grabbed her gun. Chris was getting impatient, "Ok, let's go now. If we stay here any longer, more will come." Chris lead the group towards the center of the park as they worried about anything jumping out of the darkness at them. The noises were relentless in the darkness of the park as the walked. They had made it to the center of the park, where nothing, but two park benches, and a fountain laid. The noises quickly came to a cease.  
Barry pulled the hammer of his gun back, "Something's gonna happen." The group was ready for action, but to no prevail. It was about ten minutes into the wait until Jill finally had enough of the wait. "Come out here, right now! If you think you can over take us, come and get us!" Jill shouted into the dark sky. "STAAAAAAAAARS!" A low, but loud voice said from a distance, and Jill fainted at the thought of what it was. Chris caught her before she hit the ground, "What the hell was that? And why did it say Stars?" Barry helped Chris carry Jill, and lay her down onto a bench nearby the fountain. Leon, and Claire could do nothing but look on as Chris, and Barry laid her down. Barry turned to the two standing by, "Let's go. You remember where that secret passage Chris was talking about, right? The one with all of the tanks?" Claire stepped up to Barry, "Yes, I know remember."  
Barry nodded, "Good, we'll go there, while Chris stays here and watches over Jill." "Right," Leon added. Barry, and Leon followed Claire to the little shack-like structure that they had been to before. "There it is," Claire said pointing ahead of her. "Well, it's time to put an end to this once and for all," Barry vowed as he began to walk to the little shack. Leon followed behind with his handgun drawn, followed by Claire with hers. The door quickly swung opened as Barry raided the small area. Nothing important was found. Leon walked to the trap door, and opened the lid, revealing the ladder that led down into the room filled with the tanks. Claire, and Barry followed Leon down the cold steps of the ladder. Leon reached the bottom, and turned to see all of the tubes. Barry was next to reach the bottom and Claire was last.  
"Some are drained," Leon said in a moderate tone as he walked around the room. Claire ran to a very familiar tube that was empty, and in horror she fell to her knees, as she read the label, "Steven Burnside." Leon walked up behind Claire, and saw the name that was written onto the tube's base. He leaned down to her, and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, "It's ok, he was probably taken by the police, and given a proper burial when they searched this place." Claire looked up at Leon, and Barry was behind them both. "We should search the lower level," Barry suggested as they both came to their feet. Barry led them down into the warm enviroment of the same large office with a few empty desks. Guns were drawn, waiting for any sign of movement. A low chuckle pierced through the air over an intercom. The voice spoke to the three, "Did you accually think leaving me alone here would put me to an end? You all will pay, and I will make sure it happens. Here, I would like to give you all a present from me, to you. This will be fun to watch." A click sounded as they looked back at the double doors. They were locked.  
A chuckle was cut off as a loud scream emerged from a dark corner of the room. Barry looked up at a large window that was built into the wall that reached the ceiling. The room that laid beyond the window was dark, but someone was inside, looking out, watching them. "Wesker?" Barry said as a hunter dove out at him, knocking him down. Leon, and Claire fired at the monster, but it wouldn't get off. Five shots into the belly of the hunter from Barry took the creature by surprise and it fell onto it's side. Barry slowly got up, and looked up into the window. He saw another form enter the room above them. The voice came back on the intercom, "Well done. Now that you all do good in groups, I wonder how you would do with bigger game." A loud scraping sound entered the room as a door opened to reveal a bandersnatch. It slowly limped into the room as the three backed up into a wall. It threw it's large arm and it stretched out to grab Leon by the head.  
It swung Leon into a stack of desks and proceded towards him and the desks. Barry and Claire ran over, and relentlessly fired rounds into it's back. The creature turned around to Barry and slapped him across the room. Claire pointed the gun, point blank right at the creature's head and BANG! It fell dead. Leon slowly started to shove the desk away from him as Claire helped him up. Barry walked behind them looking at the monster, "Geez, that was one helluva fight that thing put up." Leon and Claire smiled as the intercom came on for the last time. "Hmm, I see you've surpassed my expectations. Now I will reveal who I am, and you will have to face me. Both figures left the room above, and there was a moment of silence as they waited for the doors to open.  
CLICK! CLICK! The locks was released, and the doors slowly opened. With the light peering in the room, there in the light stood Ada Wong, and Albert Wesker. Wesker chuckled as he took a step towards the three. Barry was in shock. "I took you out with the launcher!" Barry said nervously. Wesker shook his head and fixed his shades, "Nothing that the virus can't take care of. Isn't that right Ada?" Ada smiled, and took a step next to Wesker, "Yes, that's right." Wesker sighed as he pulled a vile out of his pocket, "Too bad this will have to go to waste." Ada looked at the vile carefully, "Why throw it away, when I could put some use into it?" "Because if it exists any longer, somebody else might use it for themselves, and I don't intend to use it anymore," Wesker said in a reasonable tone. He dropped the vile on the ground, and stomped on it. The glass crinkled underneath his feet as he rubbed it into the cement.  
Wesker looked amused as he had thought of something, "Your friends outside, Jill Valentine, and Chris Redfield. They are missing out on quite a show. But that's ok, I'll get them when I'm finished with you." Wesker cracked his knuckles and turned his back on the group. Barry walked up to Wesker with his gun drawn, but before he could do anything, SMACK! Barry went flying into a wall with great force. Barry laid on the ground. An imprint was in the wall above him. "Who's next?" Wesker said smiling. Claire and Leon both ran at Wesker, firing, but Wesker did not move. Ada stood aside watching as they attempted to stop him. With a sudden swing from his arm Leon, and Claire both flew across the room and slid on the ground.  
Ada walked over to Leon, and picked his gun up off of the floor. She shook her head, "You're not even worth a life." Leon looked into her eyes. They were red, with a cat-like look to them. The gun was pointed at his face. Leon closed his eyes and waited. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 


End file.
